roawiafandomcom-20200214-history
Building and submitting MOCs
Building a MOC Unless noted otherwise in Contest/Challenge rules, there are no size limitations/requirements for your builds - build whatever you like. For the MOC to count for your faction and to gain personal and/or faction points, your MOC must adhere to the following rules: #Your MOC must contain your correct faction sigil and/or banner in some way - if you absolutely can't find a way to incorporate it into a scene, you can include it in the base of your MOC or put a flagpole with your faction colours somewhere. #You must not use wrong/protected faction sigil and/or banners, i.e. incorporate the King's banner in an inappropriate way. #'You mustn't change the status quo' - you can not kill other characters or officials in your MOC, you can not start wars with other factions and you can not change the geography of the land - unless it is otherwise stated in any of the official threads (e.g. there could be an official war in the future - but overall story progression is not in your hands) #You should ask permission if you want to incorporate another person's character into your builds. Building in your faction Building within your faction is strongly encouraged, but not required. Everyone will want to build something different than their faction style, on occasion, and this is encouraged as long as you try to tie the MOC to your character in some way. Examples could include "scouts in enemy territory", "attending a celebration in another land", or "embarking on a quest far from home". The main idea is to have fun with your MOCs, but try to contribute to your faction's story at the same time. Submitting your MOC Freebuilds: You are allowed to receive points for two freebuilds a month (at the discretion of your faction leaders) - but you may build as many faction related MOCs as you like. To keep organization simple, submit your MOC as a new topic in the Castle MOCs Forum. To keep everyone informed, you should also post a link to your topic in your faction's official thread (but keep comments in your MOC topic, do not clutter the faction thread with discussion about your MOC). Also, to help your Faction Overseer/Faction Liaison with keeping scores, send them a personal message through the forum to inform them of your freebuild (if you would like to receive points for this build). Contests/Challenges: MOCs for Contests and Challenges work the same way - except stricter rules apply to submission and contents of your MOC. You are generally only allowed one entry per challenge (unless stated otherwise), and submission is normally directly into the contest thread (as a post with a link to your entry). Naming conventions: Again, to keep things organized, try to name your MOCs in a way so they are easily identifyable. Naming scheme: "LCC - Your Faction - Your MOC Title" for freebuilds and "LCC - Contest Short Name - Your MOC Title" for contests. Again, rules for contests of Guilds may differ if stated so in the thread,